There exists a variety of known methods for molding blocks such as pre-cast, cement, cementitious or concrete blocks, bricks, pavers, tiles and like articles. A challenge in the art is to de-mold these articles after curing. This challenge is due to the fact that removing the blocks from their mold is often difficult, requires elaborate, complex and expensive machinery that succumbs easily to wear and tear thereby raising costs and causes damage to or destruction of the molded articles. For example, many de-molding machines use reciprocating hammers which repeatedly hit the mold repeatedly until the blocks, pavers, tiles or like articles pop out of their mold compartments and are then removed by hand.
Improvements in molds include flexible molds. Yet, flexible molds do not produce straight products similar to hard conventional molds, because their cavity walls are not rigid enough. Also, when removing flexible molds from the cementitious products, the demolding process often damages the products.